Talk:M12 LRV
why is the name chupathingy on alot of pagesAdmiral James Kaizer 00:57, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Who ever put Chupathingy for all those pictures is wrong, first of all the new warthog is named chupababy (says sarge) and the warthog that they used to get to valhalla was from CT's crew. So none of that is chupathingy.RvBrocks1 19:48, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Accuracy "also later when Lopez was painted blue the reds foolishly tried to attack him with a warthog so he just disabled the warthog remotely." I don't remember this. Could someone please cite the specific episode that this happens? -I'm not entirely sure of the episode, but they mistook him for a blue and drove out in the Warthog. When he saw them coming towards him in an attempt to kill him, he activated a delf destruct sequence and the Warthog exploded and flipped through the air. It looked like he just threw a frag grenade at it -that was probably just the animation to destroy the hog, because there is no self-destruct button in forge The Warthog that the Meta blows up in episode 4 of Revelation is a different one than the one that had the gauss turret as it's turret is clearly a standard machine gun turret. 02:28, April 27, 2010 (UTC)Bowser956 The Jeep's turret was "up"graded, remember? Fly Guy 2 *Facepalm* Hey guys, the idiot who edited the Trivia page before me deleted the ENTIRE Destroyed section, Could someone please restore it? Blackwolf99 23:04, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Different music For the first season, I think it was, the chupathingy played different music then Los Dos Laredos, and I remember it being played the first time the reds used the chupathingy, and several times afterward before being replaced by Los Dos Laredos. Does anyone know what that tune was called? --"I'm just here to nod my head as if I understand."- Turbogruntman117 12:28, July 28, 2011 (UTC) How many in one part it says they found 8 yet one part says they had a ninth one 22:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC) red dead redempion in that game a achievement for killing the chupacabra is called chupathingy should this be added to the trivia? 16:22, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Number of Jeeps According to the list of jeeps, both the sixth and seventh were destroyed by the Meta when the Reds rescued Simmons. That seems wrong since they only had one jeep during that. And shouldn't the epsilon-reds' jeep not be included in the count since the real reds never had that jeep? Grif was here (talk) 01:00, August 1, 2012 (UTC) You're right, I'll change it. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Picture I think a different picture should be used, as the current one was not a real Warthog as it existed within the Epsilon Unit. Unless this article is supposed to be for all Warthog's that have appeared in the series, such as the one for the 'Alien Ship'. If this article is specific to the Reds, then the images of the Warthog from the Freelancer backstory should be removed. I haven't checked if there's a seperate page for the Reds Warthog and other Warthogs, but this one is listed as a 'Red Team Member' so it should apply only to vehicles the Reds owned. Socksucker (talk) 18:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ^this ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 22:10, November 14, 2012 (UTC)